The present invention generally relates to cards, such as greeting cards and postcards, that include instructions for creating a product, such as a recipe for making food. The invention also relates to a method of making such a card.
Greeting cards and post cards have conventionally included artwork and textual messages such as poetic expressions, humor, concern for one's well being, quotes from famous persons, and information about points or persons of interest.
It is known that such cards may include serrated lines along which the card may be torn and that the detached portion of the card may include receipts and personal checks and other negotiable instruments or may include return thank you cards. It is also known that such cards may include a series of serrated or perforated lines along which the card may be torn such that the detached portion contains the signature of a person sending the card, and such that the card may be reused and signed in another location by another person. Also, it is known that greeting cards may include tabs or pockets to hold business cards, photographs, and recipe cards.
It is further known that recipe books may be created by obtaining photographs and other artwork pertaining to commercial enterprises, sometimes with photographs and artwork being provided by the commercial enterprise, and sometimes with recipes being provided by the commercial enterprise.